Battle Royale cross Naruto
by OMGwhereisthelight
Summary: Une classe de ving-cinq élèves cette fois-ci, qui doivent survivre au Programme. Et pourquoi la classe de 3-C a-t-elle été choisie ? Qui va survivre ? D'où vient ce jeu affreux ? Qui mérite de vivre ?Perso de - de vingt ans et de de quatorze ans réunis de Naruto dans le monde BR. Cross Over entre Naruto et Battle Royale. Je vais tenter de rendre ça le plus réaliste possible...
1. Chapter 1

Fiction Naruto Shippuden : Battle Royale.

_**Cette fiction est une adaptation de Battle Royale, dans le monde de Naruto, et librement inspirée du roman éponyme. Le roman étant l'un de mes préférés, je l'ai dévoré, presque littéralement, en deux trois jours. Un jour m'est venu l'idée de créer une fic où je pourrais user du scénario de Kôshun Takami l'auteur du roman. J'ai aussi regardé les deux films, et un peu du manga, qui par contre m'a déçue... Mes personnages préférés étant Noriko Nakagawa, Shogo Kawada, Hiroki Sugimura, Shinji Mimura, Yuichiro Takiguchi... Bref tout ça pour dire que je suis dingue de cette histoire géniale, humaine, et surtout actuelle. On a beau dire, tout ce qu'à pu déclarer Shogô Kawada est vrai, du moins pour moi...**_

_**Et vu que j'avais envie de faire mourir des personnages pour me faire du bien, c'est ainsi que s'est imposée cette idée...**_

* * *

_Jeudi 8 mars_

_Rapport de sûreté_

_Ce soir à trois heure trente le système a été introduit par trois hacker, qui ont dérobé le dossier sur le projet la perle Harbor. D'ici à demain, nous les aurons tracés, veuillez prévenir sa grandeur le Reichfhürer, que les données ont été sauvegardés sur le système Amatera. _

_Les autorités informatique de la grande République d'Asie._

* * *

0

De la pluie encore et toujours. Les élèves de la 3-C auraient pu avoir du beau temps pour le voyage de fin d'année, prévu en début mars, juste avant la remise des diplômes, mais il en avait été décidé autrement par des autorités qui les dépassaient. Ils passaient dans un petit village,et toutes les personnes qui sortaient dans la rue étaient accompagnées de leurs fidèles parapluies, une expression sans grande signification sur le visage. Les parkas des piétons ruisselaient sous la pluie et tombaient à grosses gouttes par terre. Mais tous étaient rapidement dépassés par le bus qui roulait vers le sud en direction de Nagoya, pour visiter la ville, son château dans un voyage de trois jours et une nuit dans le bus, étant donné les moyens du lycée qui ne permettrait pas trois nuits à l'hôtel. Dans le bus, en revanche, l'ambiance était beaucoup plus joviale, et le professeur principal, Mr. Ebisu était légèrement dépassé par la conduite de quelques élèves.

Shikamaru Nara jouait à sa console DS avec ses écouteurs, mais entendait toujours du raffut autour de lui. Il daigna regarder un instant sa montre, il était huit heure vingt-cinq du soir, de marque, japonaise bien entendu, car on ne pouvait trouver de marques étrangères sur le territoire nippon, étant donné la politique d'isolationnisme du Japon, ou plutôt de la République démocratique de grande Asie. Cette montre qui lui avait été offerte par son père, pour son anniversaire il y a quelques mois, en septembre dernier. Il aimait bien cette montre, sur laquelle était inscrite les kanji signifiant « intelligence » et « raison » sur le centre du cadran. _On n'aurait pas pu trouver mieux n'est-ce pas, papa ? _pensa le jeune garçon. Son meilleur ami Choji Akimichi se retourna pour voir Mr. Ebisu tenter de calmer le groupe de fille de Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Tenten Wen et Hinata Hyûga, qui elle, n'avait pas besoin d'être calmée. Lui aussi tenta de se dégager de sa ceinture de sécurité pour voir se qui passait dans son dos. Sakura Haruno était la déléguée des filles, et son visage fin au grand front se plissait en un grand sourire de pardon, après s'être excusée du bruit causé par ses amies, au professeur. Shikamaru l'avait toujours trouvée gentille, un peu susceptible, marrante avec ses cheveux roses, une fantaisie du moment, mais sympathique dans l'ensemble._ Pas vraiment mon genre de fille... Trop soupe au lait, j'aime les filles tranquille..._

Ebisu ramena ses lunettes sur son nez, et les sermonna. Hyûga Hinata était toute rouge de se faire réprimander, quoique qu'elle ne parlait pas beaucoup, même à ses amies proches. Une jeune fille timide, avec un visage doux, pâle, aux grands yeux gris, qui des fois ne semblaient avoir de pupille et de longs cheveux bruns brillants. Hinata faisait partie du club d'astronomie, et venait d'un ancien clan très puissant, qui se succédait à la succession des plus grandes entreprises de la région.

Elle jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts et gardait son regard résolument vers le sol. _Déjà, ça c'est plus mon style de nana... Dommage qu'elle soit tellement amoureuse de cet idiot d'Uzumaki._

Peu de personne le savait, mais Hyûga aimait Uzumaki, et Shikamaru l'avait remarqué sans le dire à l'intéressé. Shikamaru sentit le coude de Choji lui frôler la joue, puis la cogner. « Hé mais, tu fais pas attention ou quoi ?! lui dit-il ». Choji lui demanda pardon en souriant d'un air désolé. Son meilleur ami et lui se connaissaient depuis l'enfance et leurs pères avaient toujours été amis.

Choza Akimichi et Shikaku Nara les avaient présenté l'un à l'autre à un âge où ne se souvient de rien, pas même par bribes. Choji était un garçon châtain corpulent déjà à douze ans, mais en grandissant était heureusement devenu plus costaud. Il portait ce prénom, Choji qui signifiait papillon qui jurait tellement avec son apparence que ça lui allait comme un gant. Un mètre soixante-dix, pour quatre-vingt kilo. Une vraie machine de muscle et de graisse. Mais Choji était un garçon gentil, pas désagréable pour un sous, toujours à sourire au gens qu'il croisait. Shikamaru l'appréciait pour ce trait de caractère, un brin jovial mais restant toujours fidèle, et aimait la bonne nourriture. De temps en temps, on le voyait regarder la fenêtre avec une sorte de mélancolie qu'on aurait juré que c'était un vieux papi, à sa place.

Derrière eux, Neji Hyûga, le cousin d'Hinata, du club d'arts martiaux, plutôt taiseux, était assis à côté du bruyant Lee Rock, du club d'athlétisme et d'endurance, un garçon énergique et dynamique, qui clamait souvent à haute voix les bienfaits du sport de et de l'effort comme un présentateur télé promouvait un produit ou une émission._ On ne dirait pas qu'ils sont amis ces deux-là, non ?_ se dit Shikamaru en esquissant une mouvement d'épaule pour constater le fait que Neji restait tranquille, sa main accrochée à l'accoudoir, les yeux mi-clos, le regard vide. Lee envoyait des messages sur son portable et lançait des œillades à Haruno, qui bien entendu l'ignorait superbement. Sakura Haruno était l'une des amies de Naruto Uzumaki et Sasuke Uchiwa.

Lesquels se trouvaient à l'avant. Uzumaki, du club de karaté, faisait office du gentil voyou un peu crétin et décoloré en blond de la classe de 3-C et ne se lassait jamais d'enquiquiner son ami d'enfance Sasuke Uchiwa, un garçon brun du club d'aïkido, taciturne et sombre, mais l'un des meilleurs de la classe, un jeune homme doué dans toutes les matières. Shikamaru ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir vu échouer à quoique ce soit. Il était lui aussi né dans un clan influent et puissant, le clan Uchiwa, dont on pouvait retracer les origines jusqu'à l'ère Genna d'Edo. _Il est vraiment spécial celui-ci..._

S'il ne faisait pas parti d'un clan aussi prestigieux, Shikamaru était le grand espoir de son club de shogi, il était devenu joueur pro lors de sa troisième année de collège et gagnait déjà sa propre pitance de lui-même, de son lycée et de l'association de sa ville. En effet, il avait commencé à douze ans, dans l'association de son quartier, formé par un homme de renom, un grand maître nommé Sarutobi Azuma. Il était le voisin de Shikamaru et le connaissait depuis longtemps. Un jour, lors de sa première année de collège, excédé par la conduite du jeune homme, il lui aurait filé entre les mains un manuel détaillé et complet sur les techniques d'attaque du jeu. Il l'avait fini en quelques heures, et pour montrer ses compétences, avait défié le maître, qui n'en revenait. Il lui avait fait passer un test de Q.I et le résultat avait été impressionnant : presque deux cent ! Pour un jeune garçon plutôt paresseux, cela restait surprenant. Lors de sa troisième année son maître était mort de maladie laissant derrière lui un petit garçon et sa femme, professeur au lycée où étudiait maintenant Shikamaru.

Le lycée de Kyoto où tous étudiaient ici. Le Konoha Gakuen, un lycée comme tous les autres. Ou presque : les classes étaient constituées de seulement vingt-cinq à trente élèves. Avec ses clubs, ses cours sur l'importance de la nation, de la patrie dans un pays unis et soudé. Des foutaises, il le savait bien. À côté d'Uzumaki, Inuzuka Kiba, encore un excité accro aux animaux et à son chien Akamaru, il était châtain et portait toujours un sweat à capuche sous son uniforme à col mao,et à sa droite, un autre élève nommé Shino Aburame, un grand bavard... Toujours caché sous un masque sanitaire et des lunettes opaque Shino était l'un des amis de Kiba, et Shikamaru se demandait bien comment ils pouvaient s'entendre ces deux-là, ils n'avaient rien à se dire...

Si quelques personnes devaient vivre leurs vies sans trop se faire de soucis c'étaient bien Tenten Wen, une brune énergique, et Ino Yamanaka, une blonde plutôt sexy, assises l'une à côté de l'autre papotant, qui sans être de parfaites dindes, n'étaient pas non plus de grandes philosophes, peut-être Tenten plus qu'Ino, mais dans l'ensemble les membres respectivement du club d'art martiaux et d'arrangement floral ne se faisaient pas trop de soucis quand à leur avenir. Ino appartenait à un vieux clan, pas vraiment renommé mais assez connu malgré tout. Tenten était d'origine chinoise, et la République de Grande Asie encourageant les échanges entre pays alliés, permettait à tous chinois ou coréen possédant des papiers en règle de passer sur le territoire. Shikamaru aimait bien Ino, lorsqu'elle ne se mettait pas en colère bien sûr, car elle restait gentille après tout, c'était son amie d'enfance à lui aussi. _Bon sang, elles en font du bruit pour des broutilles..._ Il entendait leurs voix bien présentes malgré la présence d'écouteur bien vissés sur ses oreilles, elles discutaient du voyage et des étudiants de Nagoya et de la Daigaku.

En revanche des élèves qui ne s'en préoccupaient pas tant que ça, du voyage, pouvaient être cités : les deux frères Sabakuno qui étaient dans sa classe depuis trois ans, et depuis ce temps-là, le seul mot qui a pu être prononcée par l'un deux, ou plutôt le mot qu'avait adressé Temari à Shikamaru, était : « Pardon » car il bouchait le passage devant une salle de classe. Son frère semblait de la même trempe mais en pire, Shikamaru ne s'était jamais senti à l'aise avec ce garçon. Gaara Sabakuno était roux, fait déjà étonnant en soi, solitaire, souvent absent, et obtenait d'excellents notes à chaque test auquel il avait décidé de se pointer. Jamais il n'avait prit la parole en classe. Jamais adressé la parole à quelqu'un, pas même un élève. _Il est muet ou quoi?_s'était un jour demandé Shikamaru. Ils étaient côte à côte, sa sœur les sourcils froncés, comme si tout cela l'ennuyait au plus haut point, et son frère aussi fermé qu'une huître qu'on essayerait d'ouvrir de force.

Shikamaru cessa d'observer ses camarades de classe, et se fit craquer la nuque en remuant son cou vers le haut et le bas. Après s'être étiré il se laissa glisser d'un air ensommeillé dans son siège, tapotant doucement le bras charnu de Choji, qui lui accorda un peu d'attention : « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Shikamaru ?

- Je vais dormir un peu, tu veux ? Tu me réveilles dans une demi-heure...

- D'accord. »

Et il plongea dans un demi-sommeil entre les bavardages des élèves et le rêve comateux dans lequel il dérivait. Il resta ainsi, à moitié sur son siège et sur le sol pendant dix minutes, puis une odeur vint le réveiller._ Hé bah, j'aurais pas dormi longtemps moi... C'est cette odeur bizarre... Je me sens encore plus mou que d'habitude..._ Une odeur bien dissimulée mais que l'on pouvait décerner malgré tout. Shikamaru remua la tête, et vit tout autour de lui les élèves qui dodelinaient de la tête, et d'autre dans des postures grotesques, comme Naruto Uzumaki qui était tombé par terre, retenu seulement par sa ceinture de sécurité. Shikamaru ouvrit grand les yeux mais ses paupières tombaient d'elles-même sur ses pupilles, masquant sa vision du monde. Choji ronflait fort et dur, et Haku Yuki, un garçon du club de gymnastique, l'un des seuls, respirait doucement devant lui. Le professeur avait disparu et le quatuor des filles de derrière se taisait dans un silence pesant. Seuls restaient Shikamaru et Saï, un autre type bizarre, que peu de monde pouvait supporter._ Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?! _ Il se tenait au repose-tête de son siège avant et de grosses gouttes de sueur coulaient de son visage si pâle. Une femme équipé d'un genre de masque, ça devait être un masque à oxygène, comme dans les films ou les avions, Shikamaru en était sûr, s'avança dans l'allée du bus et assomma d'une matraque Saï qui tomba le nez contre son siège. Shikamaru finit en désespoir de cause par fermer les yeux et à s'assoupir de nouveau. Moelleux cet univers dans lequel il flottait...


	2. Chapitre 1 : le début du Programme

**Merci pour ta rewiew Zororonoa, oui la suite sera très vite postée ^^. Sinon, une petite -ou grande - information. Cette fiction est mon gros projet de fin d'année et je pense qu'il va durer très, très longtemps. Le livre est un énorme pavé, et j'ai l'intention de faire une très grosse fiction, avec un peu plus de 500 pages word. oui un objectif plutôt complexe et rempli de difficulté mais je vaincrai l'adversité ! **

* * *

Pardon pour les fautes d'orthographes, grammaire et tous genres confondus... ^^"""

* * *

1

Shikamaru se réveillait dans une salle de classe, qui ressemblait étrangement à la sienne, la 3-C, aux murs d'un blanc sale et jaunâtre, aux bureau de bois contre-plaqué, et à ses chaises instables, son tableau noir et l'estrade du professeur. _En parlant de prof, où est le nôtre, il s'est barré ou quoi ? Et on est où, là, ce n'est pas ma place, et pourquoi Choji n'est pas derrière moi ? _

Il dégagea sa tête de ses épaules, et embrassa la salle du regard : le groupe d'Haruno était par terre, hormis Tenten qui était sur une chaise sans bureau. Choji se trouvait aussi sur une chaise, il ronflait comme toute à l'heure dans le bus. Shikamaru sursauta à la pensée du voyage : pourquoi se trouvaient-ils dans un endroit pareil, et qu'était-il arrivé au bus, et où était Mr. Ebisu ? Il sentit un contact froid et métallique contre son cou et y porta la main. Il tâta du bout des doigts ce qui semblait être un collier contre toute attente. _Bordel, c'est quoi ce délire ? Il nous prennent pour des __clebs ? Bon sang et moi qui voulait qu'on arrive le plus possible à Nagoya... Et où est Uzumaki, et Uchiwa, où sont ces deux-là ? _Il se retourna et vit les deux garçons, tête contre tête, encore endormis.

« Shikamaru ! Hé Nara ! Ici ! » on le héla.

La voix était féminine et venait sans conteste de Karin Hyoei, la seule fille de la bande de Suigetsu Hôzuki, encore un décoloré, un mec peu recommandable, qui avait la manie de s'en prendre à toutes les personnes qu'il jugeait sans valeur et s'attaquait à eux le sourire aux lèvres. Bref un voyou à ne pas approcher. Shikamaru répondit par un « oui » sans grande signification et s'arqua sur sa chaise pour apercevoir cette fille. Karin avait des cheveux roux, et faisait partie de la famille d'Uzumaki, avait un bon fond, mais était la plupart du temps hautaine et tout le monde savait qu'elle craquait sur Uchiwa.

« Hé, Nara t'es le premier réveillé non ? Moi je viens juste d'ouvrir les yeux.. Tu sais où on est ?

- Non, je ne sais pas.

- D'accord, mais où est le prof ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je sais pas non plus, Hyoei.

- Bah, t'es vraiment pas un mec utile Nara, elle finit par lâcher. » Elle se laissa tomber sur chaise, lasse.

Shikamaru haussa les épaules comme un occidental, et se désintéressa d'elle, préférant se lever pour aller réveiller Choji. Le gros garçon se mouvait déjà, d'un mouvement de la main inconscient, il renversa une chaise. Shikamaru eu du mal à se lever, ses membres engourdis. Choji se retourna et porta la main à son cou, et ouvrit les yeux violemment. Les jeunes hommes se consultèrent du regard et acquiescèrent en même temps, quand une odeur, bien plus forte que celle sentie dans le bus par Shikamaru, assailli les narines des élèves encore endormis.

Ceux qui étaient réveillés, entre autre, Jugô Shujin un mec balèze, qui s'était forgé une réputation de dur et qui faisait parti de la bande de Hôzuki, Haku Yuki, un garçon assez efféminé, au traits fins plutôt petit, les cheveux longs attachés en une longue queue de cheval, comme une fille, dont la tête reposait sur sa main, et Gaara Sabakuno, qui lui semblait d'attaque, ses sourcils froncés n'annonçant rien de bon, constataient une forte senteur de métal, pas bon, tout ça. _Merde qu'est-ce que qui sent comme ça ? On dirait du..._

Puis Sasuke Uchiwa laissa échapper un murmure de sa bouche entr'ouverte. Un « beurk » général parcourut la classe et Hinata Hyûga gémit quand un grand fracas se fit entendre à l'extérieur. Shikamaru sursauta et il en fut de même pour beaucoup d'autres élèves.

Neji Hyûga se leva pour voir se qui se passait et resta comme paralysé devant la porte de la classe. Il recula de plusieurs pas en gardant sa main gauche sur sa bouche, l'autre tremblant beaucoup trop. Lee Rock regardait son ami, inquiet et sauta de sa chaise à son tour pour le rejoindre. Mais quand il vit ce qui était à l'extérieur il courut presque à reculons et en tomba par terre. « Bordel, c'est pas possible, t'as …. t'as vu Neji ?

- Ouais... » Et Neji vomit sur le sol.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et laissa place à homme au cheveux gris, sûrement une couleur, et avec un masque de médecin sur le visage, un air endormi, et des habits plutôt luxueux.

Il s'écarta de la porte et laissa passer deux hommes en tenue militaires, armés, et un chariot, qui aurait attiré n'importe quel charognard. L'homme au masque souleva ce qui cachait une forme vaguement humaine, du moins aux yeux de Shikamaru. L'origine de l'odeur de sang qui régnait fut exposée aux regards des étudiants.

Suigetsu Hôzuki sourit, Haku Yuki serra les poings, Naruto Uzumaki resta les yeux écarquillés, Sasuke Uchiwa ferma les siens, Hinata Hyûga se mit à pleurer doucement, Sakura Haruno tomba à terre, Tenten Wen déglutit, Ino Yamanaka était bouche bée, Karin Hyoei comme paralysé, Jugô Shujin demeura de marbre, Gaara et Temari Sabakuno ne firent rien qui puisse changer de l'ordinaire, c'est à dire rien, Kurotsuchi Iwano , une fille brune plutôt enjouée d'ordinaire et faisant partie du club journal, devenait pâle comme la mort, Choji Akimichi recula sa chaise, Neji Hyûga et Rock Lee restèrent à terre, Kiba Inuzuka murmura un machin du style « Oh mon dieu », Shino Aburame fronça les sourcils.

Le corps de leur défunt professeur Ebisu leur était dévoilé sans pudeur. Troué de balle qu'il était, le thorax réduit en miette d'où s'échappait encore un peu de sang coagulé, Shikamaru eu du mal à retenir une remontée de bile. Et à l'homme masqué d'ajouter : « Je tiens à vous féliciter la classe de 3-C pour sa sélection au Programme ! ».

Uzumaki hurla.


	3. Chapitre 2: Mon K22 va t'exploser

**Rewiew de Zororonoa: Merci encore pour ta rewiew et oui tu as raison c'est moi l'auteur muhaha et je fais ce que je veux... Ahem. Non alors je spoile un 'tit peu mais Hinata ne sera certainement pas la dernière à mourir, et si tu as vu le film tu comprendras bien de chose si tu connais aussi la psychologie des personnages de Naruto, tu pourras peut-être deviner leur destin - I'm God, allright ? -. Breeef, merci beaucoup pour ton soutien... Et tu es un gars ? Ouah.. Alors si oui, je vais me faire un peu de pub, mais lis donc mon yuri Fairy Tail ça pourrait t'intéresser xD!**

* * *

**B**onne lecture à tous et à toutes ! Ce chapitre commence à révéler ce qui va se produire par la suite...

* * *

02

Toute la classe savait ce qu'était le Programme, du moins ceux qui avait fait toute leur scolarité dans la République de Grande Asie. La définition, ils l'apprenaient en CM1, et pour certains, c'était plus tôt qu'ils comprenaient ce que cela voulait dire. Le Programme, décrit dans le discours d'avril mille neuf cent trente-sept... Ce discours, et ce Programme. Un Programme, affreux, horrible. Destiné à recueillir des informations militaires. Tout ça, pour que dans une zone délimitée, une classe de troisième année de collège choisie s'entre-tue jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste qu'un, ou une. Une tuerie.

Et cet homme devait les encadrer.

Shikamaru le savait mais il sourit doucement, un ricanement, comme pour se moquer de ces règles.

« Ah et pour votre pauvre professeur, il n'a pas voulu encadrer ce qu'il considérait comme une ''tuerie'' » dit-il en prononçant le mot tuerie avec une pointe de dégoût.

Le jeune homme déglutit mais n'effaça pas son sourire moqueur, et l'homme prit la parole : « Mes petits et mes petites, comme vous le savez, le but du Programme est destiné à recueillir des statistiques sur le temps, les moyens employés pour vous entre-tuer, et ainsi de suite. Mais laissons-là les choses compliquées et sans trop d'importance pour nous concentrer sur l'essentiel. Mes enfants, ah, mes enfants, savez-vous à quel point je suis heureux de vous encadrer ? Non ? Hé, bien je vais me présenter : Kakashi Hatake. »

Il monta sur l'estrade écrivit son nom au tableau et le kanji épouvantail arracha un autre ricanement de la part du jeune homme.

Ce serait un objet qui effraie les oiseaux qui superviserait leur mort ? Risible.._Tss, ce mec est tout sauf un prof... Il a même pas la tête de l'emploi... Et merde, ce type nous a dans le creux de la main, mieux vaut pas faire d'étincelles et se taire... je préfère me garder en vie..._

« Passons aux explications de base : vous êtes sur une île et ce lieu sera tenu pour secret défense jusqu'à la fin de ce Programme. Pour ceux et celles qui ont peur vis-à-vis de leur papa et mamans, sachez qu'ils sont prévenus, certains plus que d'autres et à coup de plomb je dois dire... » Cette dernière phrase marqua un frisson collectif de toute la classe ou presque. Sa mère._. Maman ?! Oh c'est pas possible, ça craint, elle aurait pu s'énerver... Et se faire ._ Shikamaru savait que sa mère ne laisserait jamais une chose pareille sans protester, et eu soudain plus peur pour elle que pour lui.

« Excusez moi... ?

Oui ?

Je .J'ai... Je n'ai pas de parents, alors... Qui avez-vous prévenus ? »

La personne qui avait parlé n'était autre qu'Uzumaki et il avait légèrement haussé le ton. Ses poings étaient serrés, et son visage grave. « Ne vous inquiétez pas on m'a prévenu... Mr... Uzumaki n'est-ce pas, ainsi que mesdemoiselles Hokumon et Wen, non ? ».

Tayuya Hokumon était un vrai garçon manqué et à l'entente de son nom, elle balança un coup pied rageur dans son sac posé à ses pieds. En dépit de son caractère elle faisait partie du club de musique et jouait de la flûte, et paraissant si sereine lorsqu'elle en jouait.. Tenten sursauta presque, et lorsque Hatake la cita, elle baissa la tête.

« Donc, pour vous jeune homme, nous avons prévenus votre parrain, qui d'après le rapport ne l'aura pas vraiment bien prit. Si vous ne gagnez pas à ce jeu peut-être le reverrez-vous... Qui sait ? ».

C'en fut trop pour le blond qui bondit sur l'homme en le tenant par le col.

« SALAUD ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait au vieux ?! ». Hatake continua à sourire à ce jeune garçon qui ne le dépassait même pas.

Il sortit calmement un Smith and Wesson K.22 de son étui, situé sur sa ceinture et arma le chien en direction d'Uzumaki, puis tira. Ayant de bons réflexes, Uzumaki se décala vers le côté, s'évitant une blessure mortelle, mais la balle atteignit son bras gauche, et laissa jaillir un petit flot de sang. Naruto tomba à terre, se tenant le bras, et jurant. Il recula en fixant le professeur d'un regard haineux au possible._ Putain de...Il n'a pas osé faire ça... ?_ Uchiwa se précipita vers lui en le soutenant et Haruno aussi, sortit un mouchoir blanc et grand, et fit un garrot autour de son bras. Shikamaru resta sur le cul en voyant la scène.

Tout s'était passé si vite qu'il n'avait entendu que la détonation du revolver.

« Nous en étions donc aux explications : vous savez tous que vous devez vous trucider, mais pas comment n'est-ce pas ? Hé bien, notre bon Reichfhürer a pensé à vous en vous octroyant des armes, n'importe lesquelles du moins qu'elles peuvent servir à éliminer des individus... vous les trouverez dans ces sacs, là-bas à l'entrée. »

Il désigna d'un coup de tête la porte et à côté un énorme porte-bagage avec dessus des dizaines de sacs énormes. Deux militaires les encadraient, comme si un élève aurait eu en ce moment la présence d'esprit de se sauver en emportant l'un d'eux.

« Dans ces sacs, que vous aurez le loisir de fouiller après votre sortie, il y a des vivres, une boussole, une carte et un stylo. Pourquoi donc une carte ? » – il sortit la carte de l'un des sacs laissé à côté lui – la montra à la classe encore sous le choc du coup de feu.

« Cette île est découpée en plusieurs zone de taille égale, telles que ceci, et lors de mes rapports que je ferai toutes les six heures, pour faire le point sur les morts survenues au cours de ces six heures, je ferai aussi mention des zones. Mais à quoi servent ces zones, me diriez-vous ? Hé bien pour éviter que de petits trouillards ne prennent pas part au jeu en se cachant, nous avons pensé à les déloger d'une certaine manière : les zones annoncées seront interdites à tous participant à l'heure mentionnée, et ce car s'il s'aventure dans cette zone c'est là que nous sont bien utiles ces beaux colliers ».

Tous ceux qui n'avaient pas remarqué le cordon métallique autour de leurs cous, y portèrent immédiatement la main.

« Oui, l'ordinateur vous identifiera et BOOM ! Par ondes hertziennes, votre collier explosera et s'en sera fini de vous mes petits, alors s'il vous plait soyez attentifs et ne soyez pas peureux ! ». Autant tenter de mettre un radiateur dans la pièce tant l'atmosphère était froide. Choji se crispa sur sa chaise et tomba par terre dans un bruit sourd, et tenta de se relever. Mais Hatake sortit un objet blanc qu'il lança sur lui, et Shikamaru eu la naïveté de croire que ce n'était qu'une craie. La ''craie'' se logea dans sa jambe et le fit hurler. « On ne se balance pas en classe petit con, la prochaine je te fais comprendre ce qu'il se passe quand on me désobéit. »

Shikamaru à son tour sauta par terre en constatant la gravité de la plaie. Il tenta de déloger le couteau mais cela ne fit qu'augmenter le saignement. Shikamaru déchira un morceau de son uniforme et l'appliqua contre la plaie et retira le couteau._ Merde, hé merde, qu'est-ce que j'fais moi maintenant ? Hein, je fais quoi, merde, et Choji qui saigne comme un porc, putain de..._ Choji haletait et gémissait de douleur, le gros garçon pleurait doucement, et son ami ne savait pas quoi faire.

« Bien, j'ose espérer que vous ne tenterez plus d'abréger votre vie aussi facilement une fois dehors et au regard de tous. Où en étions-nous ? Ah, oui, les colliers et le zones. Tout ça pour dire aussi que si, en vingt-quatre heure, il n'y a aucun décès.. BOOM ! Et ce pour tous ! Et pour mon, grand regret de ne pas avoir de spectacle... Vous connaissez la règle, un seul champion. ». Shikamaru rugit intérieurement. Si il avait en sa possession, un seul objet contondant, ou même qui puisse s'enfoncer dans la gorge de cet type exécrable et le faire taire à jamais._ Si je pouvais le crever cette ordure_.. Mais rien dans les mains, rien dans les poches. Neji Hyûga secoua la tête comme si ce geste allait chasser tous ses soucis d'un coup. « Question. » dit-il d'un air franchement peu assuré en se levant. « Oui ? Que se passe-t-il ? » répondit le professeur.

- Que … Enfin... Que gagne-t-on si on survit au Programme ?

- Oh, s'exclama ce sale type, bonne question Mr...

- Hyûga.

- Oh, alors vous êtes le cousin d'Hinata Hyûga n'est-ce pas ? Les organisateurs m'ont dit que quelques personnes dans cette classe étaient parents...

- Oui. »

Le jeune homme avait baissé la voix.

« Et pour répondre à votre question, vous recevrez, si vous pensez avoir mérité le droit de vivre à la suite de ce Programme, une pension, vous pourrez votre vie aux frais de l'État, recevoir un autographe de la main de sa grandeur notre bon Reichfhürer. C'est tout ? »

Neji acquiesça et se rassit en se frottant les yeux, comme si une poussière l'incommodait.

* * *

Finalement j'aime bien les trucs qui se finissent mal. Héhé, oui je suis sadique et alors ? Je suis un disciple du futur maître de monde, ça fait quoi - Ahem, je sais j'suis pas crédible comme fille xD !

Les rewiew ne tuent pas, du moins j'ai jamais vu de rewiew tueuse...


	4. Chapitre 3: Si tu bouges je tire

Réponses aux rewiew de roronakun :

Merci franchement le soutien que tu m'as apporté avec tes rewiew m'a forcée à me.. ben à me forcer xD, mais c'est la fin du premier trimestre en ce moment donc des contrôles je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps... Désolée.. Bref merci beaucoup

* * *

03

Naruto Uzumaki n'avait jamais été un type très intelligent, mais néanmoins doué d'un grand sens moral et de valeurs importantes.

Il vivait sa vie au jour le jour, et bien que vivre avec son parrain ne soit pas de tout repos, il aimait sa vie, il aimait la vie.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé l'abréger ainsi, et surtout abréger celles de autres. Tuer ses amis, ses camarades de classe. Ça ne lui aurait même pas passé par la tête. Ceux avec qui il avait fait sa scolarité. Tuer la personne qu'il aimait, tuer son meilleur ami, tuer ses compagnons. Et ce bras dont la douleur l'élançait encore. Si au moins il s'était contrôlé, il ne se serait pas fait blesser. Et il aurait pu protéger Sakura Haruno, sa meilleure amie. Et il aurait pu aider Sasuke Uchiwa, son meilleur ami. Mais il s'était énervé et avait fait pleurer Hinata Hyûga. _Je suis vraiment un gros gros naze... Et merde, sale con d'Hatake, j'aurai ta peau j'peux te le jurer, espèce __d'ordure, raclure de déchet...Pour tous ce que tu nous a fait subir, j'vais te crever, petite merde.. _

Il serra encore plus fort le bandage de fortune d'Haruno et fit craquer les jointures de sa main droite, encore valide. Hatake prit une enveloppe et déclara : « Bon, je vais ouvrir cette enveloppe, dans laquelle se trouve le nom de l'un d'entre vous, mes petits. Il sortira le premier, ou la première et, après je vous appellerai par ordre alphabétique * ».

Naruto comprit qu'il serait parmi les premiers, et fit signe à Sasuke qui suivrait, et ce dernier lui répondit d'un hochement de tête.

« OH ! Quelle surprise ! C'est le garçon numéro deux, Saï Anbu, qui partira le premier.. Jeune homme.. Nous vous attendons » le pressa Hatake. Saï se leva, son sac à dos en main, et marcha en direction de la porte, d'un pas calme assuré, et prit l'un des sacs que lui lança l'un des militaires. Il embrassa la salle de son regard et partit, sans rien dire, mais ce qui frappa le plus Naruto, ce fut le sourire qu'il eu en sortant.

Un sourire tranquille, serein, pas le sourire d'un jeune homme qui allait se dresser face à la mort. Et c'est ce qui l'effraya le plus. Il savait que ce type n'avait jamais été très net, ou bien normal, et pas du genre Gaara, qui ne disait rien. Non ce Saï disait les choses en face, il les balançait. Et toujours avec ce sourire affreux, qui dénonçait toute l'atrocité du personnage. Comme si rien ne l'affectait en réalité. Et Naruto y reprit conscience à cette réalité quand un nom familier résonna à ses oreilles. « Garçon numéro un : Shino Aburame.. ». Shino.

Encore un type bizarre qui avait l'air dénué de sentiments. _Il se sont donnés le mot ou quoi, dans c'te classe ? C'est le rendez-vous des mecs sans cœur aujourd'hui ? Déjà que se trimballer un glaçon brun constemment c'est pas reposant, mais je commence réellement à fatiguer les mecs. Merde y'a que des psychopathes ?Bon sang, mais dans quelle saloperie ils nous ont embarqués ? Ah, et le vieux.. Bordel, mais comment ça va se finir tout ça, oh merde, merde... _

Naruto remarqua les mains de Kurotsuchi Iwano, une jolie brune souriante d'habitude et sympathique, qui tremblaient. Et il se rappela qu'elle était première dans la liste des filles. Il allait lui adresser un sourire encourageant, mais la douleur le prit par surprise et il agrippa son bras en jurant encore une fois. « Fille numéro un :Kurotsuchi Iwano »annonça ce salaud masqué. Sasuke constata l'expression de Naruto et lui chuchota « Je crois qu'on peut s'en sortir. Mais ne l'ouvre plus, et attends-moi dehors.. » lui promit-il.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, à peine perceptiblement. Les deux garçons se comprirent et Sasuke prit son sac qui se trouvait non loin de lui. Naruto vit Kurotsuchi se lever son sac entre ses mains, toujours prises de tressaillements, et se diriger en entendant les militaires gueuler pour qu'elle se « bouge ». Iwano attrapa au vol l'autre sac kaki, et courut dans le couloir, jusqu'à ce qu'on n'entende plus ses pas.

« Puisque le garçon numéro deux est déjà sorti, fille numéro deux : Koyuki Kazahana ».

Koyuki était une jeune fille brune, hautaine et désagréable, quelqu'un au bon fond elle aussi, mais qui ne restait pas avec la bande d'Haruno ni les autres filles de la classe. Elle avait plutôt tendance à se coltiner avec Haku Yuki, ce garçon gentil mais un peu efféminé. La jeune fille resta debout, et retenait ses larmes. Elle tendit la main à son ami, qui la prit et lui sourit en y glissant un petit morceau de papier discrètement.

Kazahana marcha jusqu'aux militaires et prit le sac, leur réservant son regard des plus dédaigneux baigné de larmes. Puis ce fut Choji Akimichi, un balourd sympathique, l'un des proches de Naruto de se mettre à flipper.

_Bon sang, Choji tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi ? C'est leur but de nous faire avoir les boules ! Faut pas céder à leur petit jeu de merde ! Le tout c'est de rester ensemble, hein Sasuke ? Et Sakura qui flippe elle aussi, j'en suis sûr... Elle est vers la fin de la liste pour les filles... « _Garçon numéro trois :Choji Akimichi ! ». Il se crispa et se leva en tenant sa jambe blessée. Le pauvre, il allait faire une proie facile... Il boitait et Shikamaru baissa la tête quand il prit son sac sur l'épaule et lui adressa un sourire avant de sortir.

« Fille numéro trois : Temari Sabakuno ».

Le glaçon en version fille. Naruto n'aimait pas vraiment cette nana, elle paraissait trop louche à son goût tout comme son frère, qui ne lui inspirait que de la méfiance, et après des approches infructueuses, il avait renoncé à adresser la parole aux frangins. Temari était blond foncé, une drôle de couleur pour une japonaise, mais plutôt jolie, quand elle ne faisait pas la moue.

La jeune fille se leva, aussi calme que Anbu, et rassembla ses affaires, et à la grande surprise de tout le monde, sprinta pour rejoindre la porte et attraper son sac au vol. « Vous aurez tous compris qu'elle est dangereuse celle-là » eu la gentillesse de leur indiquer leur ''professeur''.

Naruto ne comprenait pas. Une fille c'est gentil à la base.

_C'est pas vrai elle va pas le faire ?! Une fille ça peut pas tuer ses camarades, c'est pas possible... Et Saï qui va s'y prendre... J'espère que Shino gardera la raison... En attendant c'est presque mon tour, oh non... Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait Sasuke, hein ? Tu sors avant moi, et t'as beau être un génie ça t'empêchera pas de crever si tu fais pas gaffe. Et Sakura, on l'emmène ? On fait quoi ? Rah, ça m'file mal à la tête cette histoire,bon sang.._

Et il entendit encore une fois la voix d'Hatake. « Garçon numéro n°4 : Kiba Inuzuka ! ». Kiba était déjà sur pied, prêt, son sac sur le dos, il soupira et fixa Hyûga un petit instant avant de partir prendre son équipement. Kiba ne s'entendait pas toujours avec Naruto mais ils étaient bons camarades, voir même amis. Naruto se désola de le voir dans cet état, tout comme ses compagnons... Une fois parti Hatake appela la fille numéro quatre : Kin Tsuchi. Une brune banale, qui n'avait pas vraiment de camarades dans la classe mais plutôt dans les autres. Naruto ne la connaissait pas vraiment, il n'aurait pas su dire si elle était dangereuse ou pas. La jeune fille tituba un instant avant de saisir le sac et de regarder le reste de la classe, avec le regard d'un jeune chiot devant des créatures plus grandes que lui. Puis partit aussi lentement qu'elle se leva. « Garçon numéro cinq : Sasuke Uchiwa ».

Reste : 24

* * *

Bon hé bien il semblerait que Naruto ait apprit qu'une fille c'est pas forcément gentil ( non c'est vrai - juste la psycho d'à côté qui l'ouvre x) - )!

Les rewiew ne tuent pas, du moins j'ai jamais vu de rewiew tueuse.

Itarashai !


	5. Chapitre 4 : Quel jeu stupide !

Spéciale dédicace à mon panda, ma marmotte ( et j'allais mettre moi-même xD ! ), ma Tsuuki et surtout...à tous ceux et celles qui mettent de gentils commentaires bien constructifs !

Bonne lecture ! Le chapitre 5 devrait se montrer dans pas longtemps...

04

Le voilà dehors. Seul. Et personne à emmerder. Pas même Shino. Kiba Inuzuka sortit par la porte en trottinant doucement, il ne savait jamais, il pourrait attirer un ennemi potentiel. Pour l'instant, il devait retrouver Shino et Hinata, ses amis. Hinata devait être terrorisée par cette situation. Lui-même avait eu du mal, au début à comprendre ce qu'il se passait : tuer ses camarades de classes, c'est n'importe quoi ! Qui pourrait croire à une connerie pareille ? Kiba secoua résolument la tête, comme si cela suffirait pour sortir de ses pensées ce jeu sordide et morbide. Il avait été élevé à peu près normalement : sa mère était quelqu'un d'autoritaire, et sa sœur n'était pas en reste au niveau discipline. Il vivait avec une belle bande de chien. La seule chose qui manquait un peu au jeune homme était son père, il avait dit-on, prit la fuite à force de vivre avec sa mère... Kiba n'était pas un intellectuel et, rien que le fait de s'arrêter pour penser à quelque choses l'énervait. Shino aussi,l'énervait de cette manière à s'interrompre pour des broutilles à ses yeux.

Mais il était son meilleur ami, car s'il ne parlait peu , il parlait bien. Au bon moment, au bon endroit et la bonne choses. Ce côté épuré de sa personnalité lui plaisait beaucoup. Après tout n'appréciait-on pas quelqu'un pour ses qualités ? Kiba se remit à marcher le long d'un sentier de terre battue, ce qui lui permettait de ne pas laisser de trace, un chemin non loin de l'école qui était à l'orée d'une forêt, orné d'érable japonais, qui n'avaient pas encore recouverts leurs couleurs d'automne. Il l'avait trouvé en courant quelques minutes afin d'éviter qu'Anbu ne puisse le trouver, après une petite réflexion. Oui, si quelques personnes ne lui inspiraient pas confiance, Saï en faisait bien partie. Ce mec était un sadique. Quelqu'un de dangereux. Mais Kiba était néanmoins fatigué et au bout d'un quart d'heure, il trouva un refuge, une vieille maison en bois rouge. Il s'aperçut alors qu'il était sur un ponton, et qu'à cause de l'obscurité de la nuit, il n'avait pas vu le lac qui l'entourait désormais. Il eu la désagréable impression d'être observé, et surtout celle de n'avait aucun échappatoire hormis le lac, et encore en mars les eaux étaient toujours très froides. Kiba fronça les sourcils à l'idée de devoir s'enfuir ainsi. Il risquerait encore plus vite de se faire tuer s'il restait dans cet endroit, sous la lueur très pâle de la lune descendante, et il se décida à finalement entrer dans la bicoque.

Il remarqua alors le Torii qui était plongé dans l'eau et comprit enfin que la maison n'était autre qu'un temple shintô. Kiba ne regretta pas d'avoir prit ce choix et s'aventura plus loin sur le ponton et rentra dans le minuscule temple. Une fois la porte fermée, et ses chaussures ôtées, il s'assit sur le tatami en s'assurant que la lampe qu'il avait prise dans son sac de voyage n'émettait pas trop de lumière. Il fit un petit tour des lieu, une fois que sa vue se soit adaptée à l'obscurité, et vit que quelques murs derrière lui étaient défoncés à certains endroits.

Il ne s'en soucia pas et il sortit de son sac la carte, les vivres et se pencha sur le fond du sac pour faire apparaître à la lumière de la lampe le joli joujou qui l'attendait : un Colt M1911 modèle A. « Pas mal du tout.. siffla-t-il. Alors toi et moi, on va faire équipe pour se sortir de cette merde mon mignon, hein ? ». Il le prit en main et arma le chien, comme pour de vrai. Mais c'était vrai, peut-être que quelqu'un l'attendait derrière la porte, et la ferait coulisser doucement, comme dans les films d'horreurs qu'il aimait tant ? Non, impossible. Il prit sa carte et comprit plusieurs choses : de un, il était bel et bien sur une île, dans le nord. De deux, il était à peu près au centre de l'île, étant donné qu'elle était en forme de goutte, grosso modo. De trois, les zones étaient découpées de telle sorte que l'école de situait en E;1 et lui en F;2. Pas loin donc, de la zone interdite. Il gardait l'arme en main, se réjouissant d'être aussi bien loti côté chance. _De la chance ? Non, sûrement pas. On va juste se dire que ça me donne un petit coup de pouce d'avoir une telle merveille...ça me permettra de sauver Hinata et aider Shino, pour qu'on se barre de cette île de dingues. _Mais quelque chose l'interrompit dans sa réfléction. Un bruit. Qui pouvait faire basculer sa vie, ou la sauver. Un bruit grinçant, comme les gonds mal huilés d'une vieille porte. Puis un autre.

De pas cette-fois. Se félicitant mentalement d'avoir gardé son colt en main et d'avoir armé le chien, Kiba se redressa légèrement pour entr'apercevoir le visage de l'inconnu.

Une fille apparemment, et une brune notamment.

Et elle portait à son avant-bras, sur le costume à veston, un fil, ou du moins un truc qui semblait enroulé. La fille sortit un genre de clou recourbé, qui faisait penser à une détente d'arme, et la fixa au mur. Elle tendit le fil, et l'accrocha à une autre fixation. Ainsi, il formerait un piège la prévenant de toute intrusion et par la même occasion, si un poursuivant la coursait jusqu'ici, il se ferait décapiter en courant. Kiba trouva le système ingénieux, avant de se rendre compte que c'était Kin Tsuchi qui avait disposé ce piège quelque peu mortel.

La jeune fille se laissa tomber sur le sol, murmurant : « Bon sang.. Comme ça, je devrais être tranquille si personne n'a la bonne idée de venir par ici.. En attendant qu'elle heure il est ? ». Kiba entendit un petit froufroutement et un « une heure quinze ». Ainsi, cela faisait à peu près de cinq heures que leurs vies avaient basculées, à lui et à eux tous. Il se demanda s'il devait se montrer à la jeune fille, et ayant constaté son piège, il se dit qu'elle ne serait pas bien compliquée à tuer, ou a immobiliser. Elle faisait partie du club d'art manuel et n'était pas vraiment agréable ou détestable, une fille banale. Le jeune garçon, lui, était membre du club d'athlétisme avec Lee, et bien d'autres.

Il adorait le sport, la compétition, et les victoires en particulier. Les filles ne lui couraient pas après mais il ne les laissait pas indifférentes. La preuve : Ino Yamanaka, la fille numéro neuf, lui avait même fait une déclaration l'été dernier. Flatté, car elle lui plaisait bien avec ses beaux yeux clairs, mais pris au dépourvu, il n'avait pas quoi sut répondre et ne lui avait rien dit.

Depuis ils étaient bons camarades, mais Ino était plus froide. Il espérait qu'elle n'ait rien, la pauvre...

Kiba changea de position, son genoux gauche qui soutenait tout son corps fourmillait et l'empêchait de rester droit, et lorsqu'il posa à terre délicatement son genoux droit, il vit un objet long et argenté passer à quelques centimètres de son visage, une vitesse hallucinante. L'objet sembla s'arrêter sur le mur et il vit dépasser de celui-ci, un bout de bois.

_Merde, qu'est-ce que c'est que.. ?! _

Les jambes pliées de Kin Tsuchi tombèrent mollement sur le sol et Kiba comprit ce qu'était l'objet argenté. Il décrocha la flèche du mur et s'enfuit en prenant garde à ne pas se prendre le filin d'acier de Tsuchi mais une flèche qui se planta juste devant lui l'empêcha de saisir ses chaussures qu'il avait enlevées en rentrant dans le temple. Il les laissa là, sachant que ses chaussettes de sport lui garantiraient de ne pas trop se faire mal. Il sortit du temple en ne prenant que ses sacs, les enfilant vite pour ne pas perdre de temps. Il faisait une magnifique cible malgré l'obscurité.

_Alors comme ça tu me prends pour un pigeon, hein vieux ?_

Il courait sans s'arrêter mais Kiba jeta un œil en arrière et constata qu'une silhouette plutôt petite mais mince se mouvait en silence dans la forêt, avec une grande forme arqué. Il buta sur un caillou et termina sa course sur les fesses, se les rétamant sur les pierres. Quand le jeune homme se releva un sifflement court lui frôla le nez et se planta devant lui. Il ne voulait pas faire usage de son arme, surtout que ça aurait pu attirer d'autre malade du genre. Faisant abstraction de sa décision précédente il chargea son colt et visa la silhouette. Il appuya comme un forcené sur la détente, en position de tir, c'est-à-dire genou à terre, mains vers l'avant et tête rentrée dans les épaules. Mais aucune balle ne put atteindre la personne qui elle risquait fort de le chopper comme un cochon sur une broche.

Le bruit des plusieurs détonations fit fuir des oiseaux nocturnes qui s'envolèrent dans le ciel rempli de ténèbres. Kiba le mit en joue et tira encore une fois, cette fois atteignant ce qui semblait être l'épaule de l'ennemi.

_Un ennemi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je le considère ainsi ? Parce qu'il me tire dessus comme un pigeon d'argile ? Parce qu'il a l'intention de me tuer ? Ou parce que les règles de ce jeu ont finis par m'atteindre ?_

Kiba se releva et garda son arme à la main, cherchant toujours à toucher celui qui lui en voulait. À sa vie du moins. La forêt dans laquelle il courait était celle des érables, et peu grande, car il courait depuis à peine cinq minutes que l'orée se voyait ainsi qu'un bout de l'école. Il fit un dérapage contrôlé sur les caillasses et partit dans une direction opposée à l'école pour éviter la zone interdite.

Quitte à laisser sa peau dans ce programme, autant ne pas la perdre comme un con. Et il repartit en s'assurant que son assaillant ne le poursuive plus. Kiba s'arrêta un instant pour prendre son sac et voir que l'état de son pied droit ne le réjouissait pas vraiment. Il était en sang, et la peau du talon se détachait en lamelles sanglantes. Le jeune garçon gémit et prit sa carte. Par rapport à sa position, il était entouré de hameau et de petite maisons de pécheurs, il sut qu'il était en zone G;5. Puis il consulta sa montre : une heure et demi. Plus que quatre heures avant le premier rapport d'Hatake.

Reste : 23


	6. Chapitre 5 : Ah, pas de réseau !

Hey people ! Voici un nouveau chapitre de ma fiction Battle Royale cross Naruto ! Je me suis bien éclatée avec le point de vue du " sale gosse" surnom dont a écopé un personnage que vous reconnaîtrez tous ! Je suis en train d'écrire les chapitres 6 et 7 donc, ils mettront plus de temps à être parus ! Je vous promets de l'émotion comme on n'en a jamais vu ! Du frisson, encore pire que celui qui vous parcoure l'échine quand vous savez pertinemment que c'est vous qui irez au tableau pour résoudre un exo que vous n'avez pas su résoudre ! De la passion, comme celle que vous éprouvez quand un petit clebs trop choupinou d'amour vous passe sous le nez et qu'il vous vient à l'esprit un kidnapping violent de petits chiens qui ne servent à rien mais qui sont trop mimi quand même !

Enfin je m'arrête ici, sinon je risque de continuer..

Bonne lecture ! ^^ et désolée pour les fautes qui m'auraient échappées..

* * *

Spéciale dédicace à ma Tsuki Ne san... je t'adore mon larbin, muhéhé... ^^

* * *

05

Le garçon numéro cinq, Sasuke Uchiwa, avait trouvé refuge dans un vieil entrepôt. L'odeur de la mer restait accrochée à ses narines, et il inspirait chaque bouchée d'air comme si c'était la dernière. Il se rassit, ne supportant pas de rester debout alors qu'il pouvait se faire abattre à chaque instant.

« Merde, où est Naruto ? Je lui pourtant dit de m'attendre lorsqu'il devait sortir... Et ce salaud qui m'a canardé.. Je suis sûr que c'est Anbu..marmonna-t-il. Il faut absolument retrouver Naruto et Sakura. ».

Sasuke n'aimait pas l'imprévu, les situations absurdes, le bruit et encore plein d'autres choses. Il avait grandi dans une famille séparée par l'autorité patriarcale et seul son grand frère, faisait figure masculine dans cet environnement où il était seul avec le silence qui l'empêchait de parler avec son père. Il était intelligent Sasuke, et n'aimait pas qu'on le prenne pour ce qu'il n'était pas : un con. Il était sorti du bâtiment, et le jeune homme, après s'être assuré de ne pas avoir quelqu'un aux fesses, avait attendu Naruto et Sakura qui passait juste après lui. Mais une flèche de métal s'était plantée devant lui, comme un avertissement. Il avait prit la flèche et avait fixé la colline qui se trouvait devant l'école. Encore de quoi se bouger un peu plus.

Le territoire était plutôt montagneux : pleins de petites collines et de vallées, un terrain peu avantageux pour la personne en aval, et adéquat pour celle en amont. Toujours pour sa pomme, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait vu alors la silhouette fine et pâle de Saï Anbu se découper dans l'obscurité pour fuir, d'après ce qu'il avait vu après sur sa carte, vers un lac de l'île, un lac à pécheurs. Ce mec ne l'avait jamais inspiré, autant en cours qu'ailleurs. Bref, Sasuke ne s'était jamais senti aussi en colère que lorsqu'il avait vu son ennemi s'enfuir vers un lac, que l'on apercevait qu'à la lumière lunaire.

Enfin quand les tirs cessèrent, il prit la direction des collines pour avoir une vue d'ensemble sur le creux que formait les ces dernières. Il monta et fit un repérage des lieux : une rivière dans le creux coulait sûrement d'une des sources de l'île, et se jeta dans la mer, ce qui créait une baie au loin. L'île n'était pas grande et son climat froid et humide laissait présager qu'elle était dans le nord du Japon, sûrement près d'Akita, se dit le jeune homme. Il descendit la pente douce que provoquait le relief et il atteignit rapidement le littoral. Une odeur agréable de sel et d'aigue marine le surprit, et il inspira un long moment pour profiter de ces senteurs dont il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude, allant rarement à la mer.

"Naruto me dirait certainement que c'est pour ça que j'ai toujours une tête de déterré... Où il est cet abruti? pesta Sasuke."

Il ne sortait pas souvent même avec ses amis, allant au pire une fois par mois à la bibliothèque de leur quartier pour rendre et emprunter des livres. Et Naruto et Sakura qui insistaient tellement pour l'accompagner. Il n'était plus seul, et avait beaucoup de mal à l'assimiler. Trop, parfois, rejetant ses amis, avec une froideur qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Sûrement parce qu'après une enfance à courir derrière son génie de grand frère, on n'a pas franchement envie de se confronter avec le bas du chapeau. Encore si le bas est blond aux yeux bleus avec une franche tendance à emmerder son monde. Pourtant Sasuke ne voulait pas se l'admettre consciemment mais il les aimait ces deux idiots, qui le suivaient, lui souriaient, chaque jour de sa vie. Et il prenait ces instants comme ils venaient, mais dans un écrin délicatement ouvragé.

Sasuke se remit debout et sortit de son étui qui brillait dans le clair de lune pâle son Desert Eagle. Il le soupesa et le prit difficilement en main, étant donné que l'arme était chargée et pesait plus de deux kilos à vue de nez.

Il retira le chargeur d'une main et se sentit mieux. Il aurait préféré un pistolet automatique, et non pas semi, pour la simplicité à l'utilisation, mais il n'allait pas se plaindre, avec une petite_ merveille telle que celle-ci._

_ Je sais que tu n'attends que d'être utilisée mais j'ai d'autres plans pour toi ma grande. Ou plutôt mon grand. Enfin si je ne veux pas être buté dans les secondes qui suivent vaudrait mieux que je replace le chargeur. Il faut que je trouve un ordinateur le plus vite possible mais d'abord..._

Il prit son portable et appuya sur une touche, pour allumer l'écran, il composa son code pour le déverrouiller et fit glisser son doigt sur l'écran pour constater qu'aucun réseau ne passait, pas même la plus petite des barres ne s'allumaient. Ils avaient tout coupé ces chiens ! Qu'à cela ne tienne, Sasuke ne se laisserait pas guider par un simple téléphone qui ne servirait que de catalyseur à son plan. Il lâcha ce fameux « catalyseur » quand il entendit des détonations dans la vallée, et se surprit à se précipiter vers la colline pour la remonter et observer les faits. Mais une fois arrivé en haut les protagonistes de l'affrontement étaient ou morts, ou vivants et avaient fuit. Car aucune trace d'être vivant dans les parages. Sasuke se rendit soudainement compte que son Desert Eagle était resté sur une table de travail dans le vieil entrepôt dans lequel il avait trouvé refuge et avait laissait en réalité toutes ses affaires ! Il freina dans la terre meuble et sèche du littoral et fit demi-tour. Les racines sèches à ses pieds, les cailloux blanchis par l'iode marine, le gênaient et le faisait glisser_._

_ Bordel ! Si je continue comme ça je vais me faire trouer la gueule avant de me la manger sur le sol !_

Il dérapa un moment sur le flanc et se stoppa, en sueur, des sueurs froides plutôt. Mais il savait qu'il allait s'en sortir. Il était Sasuke Uchiwa. Il poussa un long soupir et se redressa. Il se dirigea vers l'entrepôt et s'assit contre un vieux mur et récupéra ses affaires.

Mais après.

Un craquement sourd.

Un pas.

Un chuchotement.

Il se redressa et plaqua son Desert Eagle contre son flan droit.

Il resta calme.

Très, très calme...

Et sortit de son sac de voyage un couteau suisse et le mit dans sa poche. Le chuchotement cessa, mais les pas reprirent, et il se mit en position d'attaque. Encore un chuchotement, mais plus audible. Sûrement que la personne qui le produisait devait être près de la porte du hangar. Il était doux, et aigu, une voix féminine. Sasuke sentit le frisson de la bataille se propager dans son corps. Un autre soupir, plus grave cette-fois. Une voix masculine. Et cette personne-là avait l'air bien plus dangereuse que la fille. Puis un écho. Ils sont deux ?

_ Carton plein, Sasuke.._

Le jeune homme ne laissa pas passer cette chance et se jeta dans l'allée en visant ses camarades Hyûga Hinata ( F-06) et Hyûga Neji ( G-10) .

Ce dernier tenait dans ses poings... hé bien justement des poings américains. Et la lueur de la lampe d'Hyûga se réfléchissait sur l'acier de ses poings. Elle, se cramponnait de sa main libre, la droite, à l'avant-bras gauche de son cousin et tremblait de peur devant le jeune homme. De quoi devrait-elle avoir peur ? Elle était protégée par son cousin, en qui elle avait confiance.

« - N... Neji nii-san ? Que... Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire... ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas encore, mais je vais tout faire pour te protéger.. lui assura son cousin. »

Et à Sasuke de les mettre en joue, bien qu'il n'ait pas franchement envie de les buter, ces deux-là.

_C'est qu'il n'est pas idiot en plus, ça serait une belle perte..._

Après tout, Neji n'était-il pas un merveilleux adversaire, quelqu'un qui pouvait le faire progresser au combat. Et puis rien en l'interdisait de se faire des alliés. Autant il en sauverait, mieux ce sera, non ? Sa décision pouvait autant être fatale que salvatrice...

* * *

Alors ce frisson ? Mh, que j'aime avoir peur.. Bah, en même temps elle est pas si effrayante que ça cette fiction, non ?

Les rewiews ne tuent pas, du moins j'ai jamais vu de rewiews tueuses !


	7. Chapitre 6 : Je ne sais pas, Nii-san

Et voici un nouveau chapitre de Battle Royale x Naruto ! Promis, je m'y remets, et là très sérieusement ! Je suis en train de voir pour la suite du scénario ^^", comment se dérouleront les évènements à venir. Je vous prie donc de patienter dès que j'aurais finit ce stupide chapitre 7. Et chapitre 8. Et 9, etc...

Bonne lecture, je ne me suis pas trop foulée sur ce petit, petit chapitre car il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire. Simplement le dénouement du chapitre précédent.

Enjoy, and rewiew !

* * *

06

Sasuke respira un bon coup s'avança dans le faisceau blafard de la lampe d'Hinata. Il lâcha le Desert Eagle et le chargeur pour ensuite desserrer la mâchoire afin que le petit couteau tombe au sol dans un bruit métallique. Il leva ensuite les mains en l'air et défia du regard Neji.

Ce dernier le jugea, un long moment, tandis qu'Hinata laissa échapper un petit cri aigu quand il sortit de la pénombre du hangar. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers son ''camarade de classe'' et ramassa les deux armes, sachant que ce petit cirque mènerait bien quelque part. « C'est... Neji nii-san ! C'est Uchiwa-san ! ». La jeune fille avait plaqué sa main contre sa bouche et s'était laissée tomber sur le sol poussiéreux lâchant sa lampe. « Est-ce que.. Est-ce que Naruto-kun est avec toi ? » demanda-t-elle dans un sanglot léger parsemé de sursauts. Neji recula et s'agenouilla et la prit dans ses bras puis récupéra la lampe de sa main libre pour éclairer à nouveau Sasuke qui répondait par la négative à la question de la collégienne. Ce dernier fit quelques pas en avant, pour tester la réaction de Hyûga, mais il ne fit rien et resta à le regarder. Il n'avait jamais été de grands amis, étant simplement camarades de classe ni plus ni moins. En temps normal, Sasuke n'aurait jamais proposé à Neji Hyûga, un véritable prodige des arts martiaux, de s'allier à lui ? D'ailleurs, il ne le demanderait à personne mais bon. « Tu as l'intention de faire quoi au juste, Uchiwa-san ? De nous tuer, de te tuer ou autre chose ? Je n'ai contre le fait que tu veuilles m'éliminer mais je dois la protéger tu comprends ? lui annonça Neji en le fixant. ». Sasuke prit alors la parole en se raclant la gorge, de manière à être plus audible. « J'en ai pas l'envie, désolé de te décevoir. Je n'ai rien à faire que tu veuilles la protéger ou quoique ce soit.. En revanche, ça t'intéresserait qu'on forme une équipe ? Tous les trois ? On aurait plus de chances de sortir de cette merde noire. T'en penses quoi Hyûga ? Tu préfères te faire buter seul ou accompagné ? ». Hinata essuya alors ses yeux trempés et à la surprise des deux garçon sortit de son sac une machette. Elle la brandit devant elle comme si c'était un sabre et hocha la tête, résolument. « Moi je suis pour, Neji nii-san ! Il faut qu'on retrouve Naruto-kun ! Et ce, même si on risque notre vie ! Uchiwa-san, je suis d'accord avec toi. Et toi, nii-san ? ».

Sasuke lui jeta un regard indulgent, et revint au visage fermé et dur de son cousin. « Tu suis ta cousine ? ». Neji baissa la tête et lui jeta son Desert Eagle au nez puis de la même manière son chargeur. « Au moindre faux pas j'te crève, comprit ? T'attends pas à ce que je sois cool avec toi, O.K ? C'est juste pour elle que je fais ça, concéda le jeune homme. T'es pas franchement le type de personne que je fréquente d'habitude. ». Sasuke fit un signe de la tête, lui indiquant clairement qu'il avait comprit. Il remit le chargeur à sa place et posa une main sur l'épaule d'Hinata, plus petite que lui. « T'en fais pas, on le retrouvera. À condition que t'écoutes et que tu fasses pas de conneries.

Promis ! ».

Il n'avait jamais vraiment remarqué Hinata jusqu'ici. Pour lui c'était plutôt une ombre dans la classe, pas vraiment remarquable, pas gênante, même effacée. Et pourtant elle avait fait preuve d'une grande volonté. Ça l'étonnait beaucoup et il voulait bien voir de quoi elle était capable. Il savait que le clan auquel ils appartenaient possédait plusieurs dôjôs, et se doutait bien que Neji les ait fréquenté. Mais pour sa cousine, il ne savait pas. Hinata s'agenouilla et sortit de son sac trois petites barres noires et en tendit deux aux garçons. « Je.. Je... Enfin vous trouvez pas que... Je.. Bref, vous n'avez pas faim ?.. ». Sasuke l'attrapa et déchira le plastique qui l'enrobait pour arracher un morceau de chocolat hyper vitaminé. Il mastiqua un instant en fixant les deux collégiens. La jeune fille avait un teint très pâle, comme son cousin, et leurs longs cheveux noirs tombaient en pluie dans leurs dos. Ils avaient une taille moyenne, fille et garçon, et leurs grands yeux gris fixaient le lointain avec détermination. _C'est peut-être pas les plus forts, mais j'ai des chances avec eux. Mieux vaut ne pas les laisser tomber._

[reste : 23]

* * *

Alors, pas trop choqué par ce court chapitre ? Ne vous en faites pas, le reste arrive, j'le jure !

Les rewiews ne tuent pas, du moins je n'ai pas jamais vu de rewiew tueuse ^_° !


	8. Chapitre 7: J'ai peur ! Protège-moi !

07

Naruto Uzumaki marchait dans la forêt, son sac sur le dos, et son bras en écharpe. Sakura Haruno le suivait de près, et anticipant toutes ses chutes. Après que Sasuke soit sorti, ce fut au tour de Naruto, et peu après, celui de Sakura. Vu qu'ils se suivaient dans l'ordre alphabétique, Naruto avait attendu Sakura devant l'entrée et ils avaient fuis dès qu'ils l'eurent pu. Une fois loin de la zone bientôt interdite, ils avaient continué à marcher jusqu'à s'enfoncer dans la forêt de l'île, et quelques dizaines de minutes après qu'ils soient sortis de l'école, ils étaient au cœur de la végétation, seuls, et de peur de se faire repérer par la lumière d'une torche, dans l'obscurité. Sakura Haruno, avec ses cheveux roses où les petits bruns d'herbes et où les feuilles se perdaient, ses yeux verts fuyants fatigués, sa démarche peu assurée, faisait peine à voir.. Elle était sans cesse en train de renifler, de hoqueter de petits sanglots, de retenir ses innombrables larmes, et de sécher celles qui arrivaient à couler en cascade sur son visage. Elle pensait à Sasuke, à Naruto, à leur sort à eux tous, et à l'avenir qu'elle espérait tant qui s'écroulait devant ses yeux.

_Oh, bon sang.. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter un sort pareil ? Moi je voulais que l'on parte tous en voyage et que tout se passe bien.. Pourquoi notre classe a-t-elle été choisie pour le programme ? Moi je .. Voulais juste passer un peu plus de temps avec mes amis.. Je ne veux pas mourir. _

Mais dès qu'elle pensa à l'idée même de mourir, de perdre tout ce qu'elle possédait, tous ceux qu'elle aimait, la jeune fille s'effondra sur elle-même, avec toutes ses affaires et le sac personnel de Naruto. Ce dernier entendit le bruit sourd qu'elle produisit alors qu'elle tombait sur le sol humide et mou sur lequel ils marchaient tous deux. Il se précipita à son côté, alors qu'elle enfonçait ses doigts dans la terre meuble. Ses larmes se mêlaient au gravillon formant de petits puits d'eau salée.

« Comment.. Comment on peut s'en sortir, de ce merdier ?! Sasuke est loin de nous.. Trop loin.. ».

Sakura pleura un bon moment, pour qu'ensuite Naruto ne la prenne dans ses bras. Elle se laissa prendre contre son ami de toujours, et elle enfouit son visage dans son uniforme maculé de sang. Il la regarda comme un animal blessé, au bord de l'agonie, et sentit sa douleur. Il la serra encore plus fort, pour l'entourer encore plus de son bras valide, et de son aura protectrice, il voulait protéger son amie. Sakura releva la tête et le remercia d'un regard suppliant. Elle se remit debout, repris les sacs sur ses épaules. Elle gratifia d'un mouvement de tête Naruto pour lui signifier la reprise de leur course à un abris. Il acquiesça et ils reprirent la route. Sakura avait toujours été quelqu'un de fort psychologiquement, de gentil avec de grands principes et valeurs morales. Elle aimait profondément Sasuke, et adorait Naruto. Elle voulait vivre heureuse, tout simplement.

Pour elle, son avenir se résumait à aller au lycée, faire des études de médecine, rentrer dans la vie active, se marier avoir des enfants, et au mieux terminer sa vie dans le meilleur des mondes. Mais maintenant que l'annonce du Programme avait été faite, tout son petit monde s'écroulait instantanément, et Sakura n'arrivait pas à y faire face. Les seuls petits ennuis qu'elle n'avait jamais eu, se résumaient à des moqueries sur son grand front, et pour la première elle se sentait aussi démunie. La jeune fille aurait tant aimé avoir à ses côtés ses amis pour la soutenir, pour s'empêcher mutuellement de devenir des meurtriers. Mais personne n'était là, sinon Naruto donc le teint devenait de plus en plus pâle, et le bandage de plus en plus cramoisi.

Elle continua à marcher, toujours cachée par le feuillage des conifères et des feuillus. Sakura aimait beaucoup les fleurs, et c'est l'une d'elle, éclairée au clair de lune, qui attira son attention. Un œillet, blanc.

_Ce n'est pourtant pas la saison.._

Elle se baissa pour la ramasser, quand elle sentit un léger coup de vent et un sifflement tout aussi fin au-dessus de sa nuque. Quand elle se releva, elle vit, figée dans le tronc d'un arbre, une flèche d'un arc de Kyudo à quelques centimètres seulement de son crâne. Cette petite fleur lui avait éviter de se faire ôter la vie comme une simple feuille se décrochant de son arbre.

_C'est juste.. Pas.._. P_as possible.. Pourquoi lui.. ? _

Horrifiée, elle se releva et se retourna pour voir l'élève n°2, Saï Anbu, le bras gauche étant enserré dans une sorte de mouchoir pourpre.

Il souriait, avec un soupçon de malice, et s'avança vers elle en sautant souplement de la branche sur laquelle il avait tiré vers Sakura. Cette dernière hurla et se précipita pour prendre Naruto par la main, et courir avec lui. Son ami ne comprit pas tout de suite, mais il courut dès qu'il sentit sa main le prendre par l'avant-bras. Il regarda en arrière pour constater que Anbu les coursait, et qu'il n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de les laisser se barrer en toute impunité. Naruto sauta par dessus un fourré sans problème, mais son élan et la puissance qu'il avait mis dans ses jambes pour le faire entraîna Sakura qui chuta quelques décimètres plus loin. Elle se ramassa le visage dans la poussière, en avalant au passage quelques cailloux et de la terre humide. Puis elle recracha le tout mêlé à un peu de sang.

_Ce n'est pas que ça me gène de me tailler le visage en jambon, mais il faut bien que je me défende... Je... où est le pistolet que.. Ah le voilà.. Voyons voir, sale con, si tu tireras la même tête que maintenant, après que je te l'arrange ?En plus je risque d'ameuter du monde, ça va barder pour ta tronche, salaud !_

Sakura, animé d'une rage nouvelle, entre ses larmes, et le mince filet de sang qui coulait de ses lèvres, à présent ouvertes, souriait avec démence en tentant de charger le magasin de son Calicot M950, automatique. Elle le plaça vite dans la crosse qu'elle serrait tellement que sa marque s'était imprimé sur sa paume. Sakura sentait les petits graviers restants sur ses mains qui l'entaillaient durement pendant qu'elle s'accrochait à son arme. Puis elle tira. Une fois. Deux fois. Assez pour se faire repérer par d'éventuels ''participants''. Et Anbu ne semblait même pas en faire état, malgré sa blessure. Trois fois. Il s'approchait vers elle, en farfouillant dans la poche droite, de son uniforme à col dur, étant donné que sa main gauche l'handicapait à cause du tir qu'il avait reçu, gracieuseté de Kiba et de son Colt, qui, soit-dit en passant lui avait échappé. Quatre fois, et la balle le frôla d'un millimètre. Il sortit enfin un petit objet longiligne, fin et surtout pointu. La jeune fille tremblait, avec le doigt paralysé sur la gâchette. Un petit coutelas de chasse. Cinq fois, toujours rien. Sakura n'en croyait pas ses yeux il était sur le point de la tuer comme ça, sans qu'elle puisse se défendre.. D'ailleurs, où était cet abruti de Naruto ? Il n'était pas là, au moment où elle avait le plus besoin de lui.

« Pourquoi.. Pourquoi tu fais ça... ? Pourquoi tu veux me tuer ? lui lança-t-elle, dans un élan désespéré pour gagner du temps, et surtout connaître les raisons de sa mort. Je t'ai jamais rien fait, ni dit, et encore moins pensé quoique ce soit, alors pourquoi... tu veux... Pourquoi tu veux me tuer.. ? ».

Il s'arrêta, un air pensif se dessinant sur son visage au traits fins, délicats et pâle. Il était beau, Anbu, mais pas une beauté engageante, vers laquelle on se dirigerait. Un avant-bras se posa sur l'épaule de Sakura, chaud, doux, dont l'odeur qui s'en dégageait était métallique. Effectivement, une extension qui reflétait la lumière de la lune brillait au bout du bras droit. Ses doigts fermement accrochés à la garde, tenaient un wakizashi d'environ une cinquantaine de centimètres.

« J'te préviens Anbu. Tu fais encore un pas de plus et je démonte la face, déclara Naruto Uzumaki, très sérieux ».

Sakura déglutit et baissa ses bras tendus depuis, devant elle pour s'en entourer. Elle sanglotait encore, et elle recula doucement jusqu'à sentir le tissus de l'uniforme de Naruto dans son dos.

« Je ne pense pas que j'ai envie de te tuer, Haruno-chan. Mais je ne sais pourquoi, il faut que tu meures. »

C'était une voix claire, douce, aux accents moyens, au ton moqueur, qui avait prononcé ces paroles. C'était bien la première fois qu'il s'adressait à elle, qui plus est en l'appelant Haruno-chan. Sakura frémit et ses pleurs se turent d'eux-même, remplacés par la frayeur que lui provoquait ce personnage._ Ce type est un tueur né. Il est là uniquement pour s'amuser.. il n'est pas humain.. du moins pas comme moi, ou Naruto.. Je.. Je crois que j'ai peur de lui.. Non je n'ai même pas peur. Je suis paralysée. Je le sens, je sens mes jambes qui ne peuvent pas bouger, au point où mon sang bouillonne.. Je sens mes mains devenir froides.._ Sakura se souvenait d'une rumeur qui datait d'octobre dernier, pendant la journée du sport, au collège, aux épreuves de volley, il aurait démonté la face d'un type qui avait osé l'insulter. Le type d'une autre classe avait changé de collège après trois mois passé à l'hôpital pour cause de traumatisme cérébral, mais bon ce n'était que des rumeurs après tout. Mais dans ce jeu, les plus simples rumeurs pouvaient se révéler justes au grand jour. Naruto lui murmura un « Reste calme » à l'oreille et lui passa devant, le poignet toujours incliné vers Anbu, le wakizashi l'étant aussi. Saï continuait de sourire depuis qu'il avait parlé à Sakura, et il rangea son coutelas discrètement.

« Salut Uzumaki-kun. Alors, ton bras ne te fait-il pas trop souffrir ?» demanda-t-il comme s'il était au collège, comme un camarade de classe qui s'enquerrait, de l'état de santé d'un ami récemment rétabli d'une maladie.

- J'pense que tu devrais plutôt t'en faire pour ta sale gueule.. lui conseilla amicalement Naruto. »

On entendait le cri d'un animal nocturne au loin, une oiseau sûrement, en cette nuit de mars. Et plus loin encore, un coup de feu. Puis un cri humain, celui d'un garçon. Tous les trois tournèrent leurs têtes vers leur gauche, le nord de l'île, la direction de laquelle avait été poussé le cri. Saï leur jeta un regard méfiant et, empoignant ses flèches et son arc, son bras toujours blessé, sprinta sur un chemin opposé au leur. Au bout de six à sept minutes, il ne le virent plus, et au bout de trois autres longues minutes d'attente, ne l'entendirent plus. Les deux collégiens paralysés encore, le regardaient s'éloigner avec soulagement, et alors ils se permirent de tomber sur leurs jambes, toujours sous le choc.

« 'Faut qu'on se casse Sakura. Quand t'as tiré, je suis quasiment certains se sont précipités par ici. Allez, lèves-toi, la brusqua Naruto, il faut se barrer, maintenant, on peut pas se permettre de rester ici. »

Elle acquiesça et encore ils coururent dans les collines environnantes pendant une bonne heure, après avoir quitté la forêt et descendu les collines pour passer e l'autre côté, pour arriver dans un petit village côtier, et trouver une maison reculée à quelques dizaines de mètres seulement de la mer. Sakura tomba le nez le premier dans le sable humide, mais réconfortant. La déléguée sentit la lumière froide et crue de la lune caresser ses mollets nus, et sa nuque découverte. Elle agrippa une petite poignée de sable et recommença à sangloter en relevant le nez des petits grains. Elle pleura quelques cinq minutes, pour après s'assoir sur le sable et ramener ses genoux contre sa poitrine afin de mieux pouvoir parler. Mais elle avait du mal, tellement sa gorge était nouée par la peur, la tristesse. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle se décida à parler, ou à hurler son désespoir :

« Naruto.. j'ai peur.. Trop peur. Tu as vu Anbu, t'as entendu comme moi ce cri.. C'est inhumain.. je n'y.. enfin je ne.. je veux partir... J'ai trop peur.. à l'aide ! Naruto ! »

Elle avait prononcé ces derniers mots en tombant contre son ami, assit lui aussi, qui caressait désormais ses cheveux roses ternes, et contemplait la mer.

_Si tu n'es plus à mes côtés, comment je pourrai survivre ici ?_

« Je t'aiderai, t'inquiète pas. On ne doit pas se laisser avoir par ce jeu de merde. Le tout, c'est de rallier le plus de personnes, et surtout nos amis et ceux que nous aimons. T'es pas d'accord ? » lui dit-il de son sourire le plus éclatant.

Elle arrêta de hoqueter lamentablement, et renifla une bonne dizaine de fois pour ravaler sa morve et ses sanglots. Sakura lui répondit :

« Oui, j'en suis sûre, qu'ils ne prendront pas tous part à .. ce.. ça ! Je suis persuadée que les filles.. que les filles.. les., s'interrompit la jeune fille. Où sont Ino, Tenten et Hinata ?! Ce coup de feu.. ?! Je...Oh,merde, Naruto ! On DOIT les retrouver, j't'en prie ! dit-elle, hystérique, après s'être remémorée le coup de feu, donné une heure auparavant. »

Naruto jeta un coup d'œil à son portable pour constater qu'il était environ trois heures et demi. Plus que trois encore avant le premier rapport de Hatake. Mais le sentiment qu'il éprouvait ne se dissipait pas.

« Je pense qu'elle sont saines et sauves. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je te promets que les filles sont en sécurité. Je te le jure ! J'en ai la certitude tu peux me croire, je ne mens pas, lui affirma le jeune homme ».

Elle planta son regard vert, ce dont elle avait toujours été fière, dans celui bleu de son ami. Ils se connaissaient depuis qu'ils avaient environ onze ans, Naruto vivait chez son parrain, un écrivain excentrique, confié à lui depuis qu'il était enfant, car ses parents étaient morts, sa mère quelques mois après sa naissance de maladie, et son père lorsqu'il avait quatre ans.

_ À quoi penses-tu Naruto ? Tu as l'air si triste, que je me sentirai presque joyeuse à côté de quoi._

Il savait déjà à l'époque, que son père ne reviendrait pas de l'accident qui avait provoqué sa mort. En effet, Minato Namikaze lui avait apprit très tôt, qu'il ne fallait pleurer que pour ceux qui étaient tristes, et de ne pas pleurer pour soi, seulement rire. Après son décès, son parrain, un des anciens professeurs de son père, en avait prit la garde du gamin, et l'avait élevé. Il n'avait jamais su ce qu'était l'amour maternel, et avait gardé un doux souvenir flou de son père. Le jeune garçon n'aurait jamais pu penser que la seule personne qui lui restait, le seul ami, le dernier père qui l'aimait, pouvait disparaître aussi rapidement qu'un geste du doigt. De plus, c'était lui et son père qui lui avaient enseigné ses valeurs, ses principes. Jiraya Saburo ne pouvait pas partir ainsi. Ce n'était juste pas logique, ni possible. Il n'y croyait pas vraiment, et avait le sentiment que tout cela n'était qu'une mauvais farce, très bien orchestrée. Et que lorsqu'il se réveillerait, au matin, il serait dans son lit aux draps frais, dans sa chambre en désordre, avec une odeur de chocolat chaud dans les narines, résultat des efforts de son parrain quant à la préparation des repas. Mais le sang qui avait coagulé au niveau de la plaie de son bras, quand il y jeta un regard, lui rappela que non, l'immense rêve qu'il pensait vivre, et que le seul rêve qui avait pu exister, c'était son existence justement avant le Programme. Sakura s'était étendue sur le sable humide et dormait déjà. Son rêve à elle ne faisait que commencer, bien que pour tous ce soit un cauchemar.

[reste : 22]


	9. Chapitre 8 : J'ai jamais eu de copain

**Voilou le chapitre 8 : j'espère qu'il vous plaira je l'ai rédigé dès que j'ai finit le septième chapitre o/ ! Il est assez bien, et c'est le premier assez gore de d'une longue série ;) ! Enfin je le souhaite ! Mon ton joyeux de la prez' contraste assez avec le contenu du chapitre ^^".. Petite précision : en fait dans le précédent chapitre je vous indiquais 22 morts, alors qu'en réalité, quand Saï, Sakura et Naruto entendent le cri, c'est celui de Jugô, et là Koyuki n'est pas encore morte. **

**ENJOY 3!**

* * *

08

Koyuki Kazahana ( F – 02) filait à toute allure, son katana attaché grossièrement à la ceinture de sa taille fine à l'aide de moyen de fortune. La lame s'entrechoquait souvent avec sa lampe de poche et produisait un léger son. Elle sautait au-dessus des racines avec une vélocité impressionnante pour la frêle et délicate créature qu'elle était, et ses cheveux voletait avec grâce dans la brise nocturne de mars. La lune éclairait d'une lueur divine les traits fins de son visage sérieux, juvénile et crispé en ces temps dangereux, et le vent avait effacé les traces de larmes venues précédemment. Koyuki était une jeune fille de toute beauté, très bien formée pour son âge, des multiples talents, avec ses yeux bleus sombres perçants, ses cheveux d'un noir d'ébènes souples et longs, attachés en une queue de cheval sophistiquée, elle ressemblait à un mannequin de haute couture. D'ailleurs elle faisait ses débuts dans le milieu, pistonnée par sa mère. Son père était mort depuis longtemps, et même si sa perte fut difficile pour la jeune fille Même son allure, par ce froid printanier, restait élégante et distinguée. La jeune fille, par son expérience au club d'athlétisme et de gymnastique, faisait preuve d'une vitesse impressionnante. Koyuki aimait beaucoup se montrer, faire preuve de ses talents, et se faire admirer.

Surtout à son ami Haku Yuki ( G - 12), qui à chaque fois était émerveillé par sa grande classe. Il avait de si beaux yeux, des manières qui plaisaient beaucoup à Koyuki, une grande douceur et une grande tendresse envers tout ce qui vivait ou pas. Haku était son meilleur amis depuis le début du collège, au moment où elle avait transféré, après un déménagement suite à la mort de son père. Il l'avait réconfortée, avec sa voix douce, emplie d'empathie, et ses mains fines qui avaient pris la sienne.

_Haku, je suis inquiète pour toi... Sincèrement, je pense que je.. Tu ne m'as jamais protégée, c'était plutôt le contraire.. Surtout quand ce crétin de Hôzuki venait t'embêter. Ah, je le ne supporte pas ce type, vraiment, une vulgarité pareille, et surtout une tête comme la sienne, ça devrait être interdit ! Sans plaisanter, tous ces crétins de garçons, ils ne devraient pas exister, à l'exception de toi. S'ils veulent me tuer, je le leur rendrai au centuple, voir même mille fois pire que ce qu'ils veulent me faire, avec leurs visages grossiers, et leurs grandes mains poisseuses. Ce sont tous des porcs dégoûtants, à part toi.. Ah si tu étais une fille, ce serait aussi bien, non ? Où es-tu Haku ?_

Vraiment elle l'aimait beaucoup. Beaucoup trop. Elle ne voulait pas se l'admettre, mais si Haku était pour elle un modèle de perfection ou presque, c'était parce qu'elle en était amoureuse, et que consciemment, elle rejetait cette idée. Sa vie était belle, bien remplie, et sa mère s'occupait beaucoup d'elle malgré son travail. La seule chose qu'elle ne supportait pas, c'était les hommes. En effet, depuis que l'un d'entre un, en deuxième année lui avait proposé de sortir avec lui, avec ses yeux porcins, son regard torve, et sa bouche tordue dans un sourire malsain, elle ne pouvait plus les voir en face ou en peinture. Ils sont vulgaires, pensait-elle, inutiles, et affreux. Une telle laideur ne doit pas être permise, ce sont des erreurs de la nature. Le Programme l'avait surprise, et l'avait remplie de doutes quant à la vie qu'elle menait. Pourquoi elle, devrait mourir ? Pourquoi pas tout ces crétins, eux qui méritaient de mourir ? Elle ne voulait pas mourir. Pas de raison, pas de cause et trop de conséquence.

_Mourir ? Mais oui bien sûr. Et pendant qu'on y est, pourquoi ne pas me laisser torturer par ces abrutis ? Et que ce soit l'un d'entre eux qui me tue.. Hein, non, encore mieux, violée, abusée par ces macaques qui ne pensent qu'à leur petite queue.. Ces pervers, ces idiots.. Oh, Haku.._

La peur lui tenait le ventre, et le tordait comme une simple serviette. Koyuki ralentit et s'arrêta près d'une flaque, reprenant ses pensées. Et pour qui se prenait-il, ce Hatake ? Une star ou une idole peut-être ? Il n'avait aucune classe, aucune aura, sinon celle de mort et de peur.

_Il est juste affreux, avec sa couleur. Il voulait se donner un genre ? Celui d'un petit vieux ouais._

Elle avait remarqué que le lac formait la majorité de la vallée, et qu'autour les collines formaient une cercle, comme dans une cuvette, et on pouvait être sûr de se faire avoir si on se montrait à découvert dans cette zone. Koyuki avait préféré ne pas rester dans les alentours du lac pour demeurer dans les creux entre les collines. Quitte à rencontrer une de ses représentants de la gent masculine, elle le tuerait sans hésitation, même si elle avait peur des conséquences de son geste, mais pour l'instant sa préoccupation principale se résumait à se trouver un abris dans le coin, et de faire le point. Elle finit par monter à un chemin adjacent à celui qu'elle empruntait, qui menait au sommet de la colline. Ses pas s'imprimait dans la terre meuble et humide. Son souffle devenait de le buée au fur et à mesure que le température descendait. Koyuki avait froid, et elle s'arrêta encore pour poser son sac d'affaires, pour en retirer un manteau chaud, doublé. Elle l'enfila, et repartit, mais le manteau entravait un peu ses mouvements. La jeune fille se décida à marcher, quitte à perdre un peu de temps. Elle reprit sa marche, son katana à la main à présent, et le regard de ses prunelles onyx flou, plus vague que tout à l'heure.

_L'effet du froid et de la fatigue.. Je dois me poser. Et si possible manger. Ou boire.. Et dire que mes cheveux sont tellement en désordre ! Ah, lala quelle misère ce jeu.._

Elle continua de grimper à la pente de plus en plus escarpée, à la lumière de la lune pour seul guide, et la boue pour soutien. Son souffle délicat aux accents aigus s'accélérait de plus en plus, ses mains délicates devenaient moites, et elle se résolut à sortir son katana pour l'utiliser comme bâton, en l'enfonçant dans la terre. Au bout de quelques minutes, Koyuki arriva sur un plateau, et elle put contempler le creux de la vallée, et surtout la falaise à une dizaine de mètre d'elle.

_Rien que d'imaginer tomber, j'en frissonne. Messieurs, mesdames, voici maintenant la fille voltigeuse, elle va vous faire son numéro, et tomber de la falaise sans se démembrer ni quoique ce soit ! Bon je ferais mieux de trouver un petit trou où me terrer.. Mais comment je pourrai faire pour écouter les annonces de Hatake ? Le mieux ce serait d'être à proximité des hauts-parleur. Mais je ne dois pas descendre pour l'instant. Je devrais chercher Haku, maintenant que je suis ici._

Koyuki entendit alors un froufroutement dans son dos, et sortit de son fourreau son katana, et tenta de le prendre en main, sans avoir l'air ridicule, mal à l'aise. Les buissons secs bougeaient, et ce n'était pas la petite brise qui les agitait avec autant de force. Elle se retourna, anxieuse, et une goutte de sueur coula le long de son nez droit et fin. Le bruit se rapprochait.

_Mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, Le bruit qui courait dans la forêt ! Un film d'horreur à ne pas manquer, vingt-cinq authentiques collégiens prêts à se foutre sur la gueule jusqu'à ce que le meilleur gagne, ou la meilleure ! Effusions de sang, trahisons, viols, meurtres et tortures, il y en a pour tous les goûts !En salle dès le début mai. _

Koyuki se mit à courir sur le petit chemin en évitant les quelques arbres sur son chemin. Elle se refaisait un petit parcours du combattant, histoire d'entretenir sa forme. Le bruit était devenu une ombre, qui la suivait, mais plus lourde qu'elle, et quand elle tourna la tête pour voir celle de son poursuivant, seul un reflet argenté lui répondit en face. Koyuki se saisit de son katana et le sortit de son fourreau pour l'armer devant elle. L'ombre était massive, et sous la futaie où la canopée massive ne filtrait pas les quelques rayons pâles qu'émettait la Lune, la jeune fille ne voyait rien du tout, mais elle était certaine que son adversaire allait prendre l'avantage dans l'obscurité. Elle courait toujours, ne se retournant plus, sentant seulement ses pieds rebondir sur la terre humide, et la respiration irrégulière de son assaillant. C'était un garçon, Koyuki en était sûre sa silhouette était plutôt grande, et aucune fille de la classe ne possédait une telle stature. Les seuls de la classe qui pouvaient se vanter d'être aussi immenses, étaient Choji Akimichi ( G-03), un gros balourd bouffi, rempli de graisse et d'embonpoint, et triplé de menton et de débilité, et Jugô Shujin ( G-08), un type immense, très costaud, qui pouvait se vanter d'être pas net au point où personne n'osait lui adresser la parole, et le fait qu'il traîne avec Suigetsu Hôzuki ( G-11) , un sale vicieux au sourire de pervers et de salaud, qui faisait partie d'un cartel de yakuza n'y était sans doute pas pour rien.

Un jour elle se rappelait que les garçons de la classe avait fait du judo dans le dojo du collège, et Lee Rock avait voulu affronter Jugô pour juger sa valeur, à ce qu'il disait. Les deux semaines à l'hôpital suivant la raclée monumentale qu'il s'était pris, plus les deux mois de béquilles lui avait alors permis de juger sa stupidité à lui, ce singe au gros sourcils affreux. Koyuki les appréciait de moins en moins, ces représentants de l'espèce masculine. Elle se retourna, essoufflée, pour s'arrêter et respirer un peu. Elle avait semée le type, et le bruit menaçant des buissons était parti.

Mais le bruit sourd d'une lame qui s'enfonce dans la chair la surprit. Elle força contre ce qui s'enfonçait sur son arme, plus loin, de plus de gros morceaux de chair, comme chez le boucher.

_Et une demi-douzaine de côtelettes pour la demoiselle !_

Plus une douleur fulgurante, précédée par le bruit de l'air sur l'acier, une sensation acide parcourue sa jambe droite, et du chaud commença à affluer sur sa cuisse. Son katana toujours en main, et face à la Lune, Koyuki parvenait maintenant à percevoir son adversaire. C'était effectivement Jugô. Il souriait. Comme un détraqué digne de ce nom. Avec le sang qui sortait de par les commissures de ses lèvres, la parfaite panoplie du Joker, comme dans Batman.

_Et c'est maintenant que le super héros arrive pour sauver la jeune fille en détresse, avant qu'elle ne meure parce que son artère fémorale a été perforée par une hache, dont le propriétaire n'est autre qu'un maniaque, et qu'il ne fasse ce qu'il veut avec le cadavre de la dite jeune fille !_

Koyuki ne se rendit qu'à ce moment que sa cuisse était alors fendue en deux, dans le sens de la largeur, et qu'elle pissait le sang comme un porc à l'abattoir.

Mais c'est aussi là qu'elle constata qu'il n'y avait pas que son sang à elle :Jugô s'était précipité sur elle, et dans l'obscurité, s'était embroché sur le katana, le con.

Ils étaient vraiment pas doués ces mecs.

« Salut Kazahana, il débuta sur le ton d'une conversation dite normale, mais avec plus de difficultés à respirer qu'une personne normale ; un vrai taré. Alors Kazahana, dis-moi. Ça fait quoi d'avoir une hache plantée dans la cuisse.. Haha ! Allez donne-moi tes impressions ! ».

Elle resta bouche bée, devant ce qui semblait être une illustration d'un comics. Non vraiment ils étaient en plein dans une scène de boucherie Koyuki, avec trente gramme de viande en moins et son sang qui se faisait la malle, Jugô avec son cure-dent dans le bide en essayant de le retirer, faisait ainsi croître la tache rouge qui emplissait sa chemise blanche, et accélérait l'hémorragie. Il retira le katana de son ventre, et Koyuki ne le tenait plus déjà, lorsque que la sensation de liquide chaud avait envahi ses mains. La lame heurta le sol, et Jugô, placide, avait arraché depuis qu'il avait constaté que le sang coulait à flots du flanc de la jeune fille. Il fit la moue, avant de saisir à deux mains le cou de cygne pour le serrer comme une vulgaire serpillère qu'on essore. Koyuki, encore sous le choc des paroles de son adversaire, ne se débattit que quand elle ne sentit plus l'air pur de la mer prendre place dans ses poumons.

_J'ai dit que je me battrai, je ne renoncerai pas, connard ! Je vais te lacérer la gueule au point où même ta salope de mère te reconnaîtra pas quand on lui renverra ton putain de cadavre ! Oh, oui je vais te démonter la tronche, à ma manière.._

Koyuki tendit ses mains fines et tachées du sang impur de son vis-à-vis pour les agiter façon chat, et surtout pour griffer le visage de Jugô, qui, pas surprit pour un yen, resserra sa prise sur son cou. Elle étouffait, et sentait son cœur s'arrêter, et sa vision devenir floue. Son sang se perdait, par filets délicats comme une morbide toile d'araignée sur sa cuisse parfaitement lisse et ferme, et roulait par goutte au sol. Elle roulait les yeux de découragement et laissa ses paupières se fermer seules. Mais ses mains s'agrippaient toujours au visage de Jugô, toujours imperturbable, et laissèrent des traces rouges, et des petites gouttes de sang suivaient le mouvement, perlant sur les doigts de la jeune fille.

_Et Haku ? Je vais mourir sans te revoir ?! Nan, il n'en est absolument pas question que ça se comme ça !_

Elle poussa un long soupir avec le peu d'air qu'il restait dans ses poumons et inspira comme elle le pouvait, et se jeta contre son adversaire les pieds au devant d'elle. Mais avant qu'elle n'atteigne son but, il hurla. Koyuki sentit sa poigne se relâcher et en profita pour lui lancer un coup de talon dans la hanche droite. Il tomba à terre, et elle pu voir ce qu'il l'avait fait hurler : son dos était en sang, mêlant de la chair, du sang, et de la lymphe qui bouillonnaient comme sous l'effet d'un produit chimique. Il mugissait pareil à une grosse vache à l'agonie, et se cramponnait au sol sous le joug de la douleur. Elle ramassa son katana en vitesse et l'abattu sur le jeune homme, qui tremblait. Elle s'acharna à trancher tout ce qui passait à sa portée, brisant son nez avec le plat de la lame, découpant ses doigts, sa tête d'un grand coup où elle mit toutes sa puissance, et là bizarrement il ne gémissait plus.

_ Là, effectivement elle saura même plus qui t'es, ta mère !_

Puis elle fonça au devant d'elle, et se heurta à un buste chaud, rassurant. Quand elle releva le visage, son regard onyx teinté de larmes salées, naturellement, rencontra celui soulagé d'Haku Yuki, son meilleur ami. Il tenait à la main une sorte de bombonne contenant un liquide. Il la serra dans ses bras, et la soutenait, comme une poupée de chiffon, tandis qu'elle s'effondrait peu à peu.

_Finalement il est venu me chercher.. Ah, j'ai l'impression que mes tripes me quittent elles aussi.._

Et Koyuki vomit un peu, autant de sang que du peu de nourriture qu'elle avait ingurgité.

_Finalement je vais mourir, hein ? Je le sais.. Ah bon sang, au moins j'en aurai buté un, c'est déjà ça... Tu me pardonnes, Haku ? Je voulais tellement qu'on reste ensemble, pour toute la vie !_

« Acide sulfurique, il lui indiqua quand elle regarda la bombonne avec interrogation, je l'ai eu pour arme. Ça reste assez utile pour attaquer par derrière, il eut la bonne idée de préciser. »

Haku plaça Koyuki sur ses genoux, pour qu'elle puisse un peu se reposer, sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'en avait plus pour longtemps.

« - Ha.. Haku.. Tu me pardonnes, hein ? De.. Ne pas... rester.. rester avec t.. toi ? Hein ?

- Oui ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je te pardonnerai toujours, dit-il malgré les larmes qui perçaient, tandis que son amie pleurait dru et fort. Tu.. Oh Koyuki bon sang ! Je.. Voulais tellement te retrouver, mais j'ai échoué.. Je suis désolé.. Jamais je ne ME pardonnerai !

- Je ne .. t'en veux.. veux pas, tu sais.. Et je.. suis.. contente.. que ce s.. soit mon admirateur.. le plus.. fervent.. qui soit.. là, elle sourit. »

Elle ferma les yeux, mais respirait encore. _Ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu es trop mignon ! Et moi je suis en train de crever !_

« Dis.. dis-moi ?

- Oui ?

- Tu peux..me.. me.. Elle inspira à fond puisant dans ses dernières forces, avec superbe.

- Te quoi ? Dis-le moi Koyuki !

- J'ai.. Tu sais.. J'ai jam.. jamais eu.. de copain.. Al.. alors tu p.. peux m'embr.. m'embrasser.. s'il te.. plaît.. ? ».

Il sursauta, et replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, Haku lui annonça :

« T'es vraiment la plus belle des filles qui existent Koyuki ! il lui assura. Et.. moi.. je t'adore tu sais !

- Sûr ?

- Absolument. Allez tiens, ferme les yeux, lui demanda son ami, hésitant. »

Il baissa son visage jusqu'à toucher ses cils et son nez parfait, pour mettre en contact sa bouche avec la sienne. C'était doux, un baiser papillon, tout léger. Mais Koyuki l'agrippa par la manche avec un dernier élan de puissance, et il la prit contre lui. Il remonta sa main à son visage, et elle hissa jusqu'à lui. Ils restèrent longtemps front contre font, une bonne demi-heure encore, et Haku, sentant sa vie qui partait à travers son baiser. Il rompit le contact, et affolé, constata que sa meilleure amie et celle qu'il aimait était morte.

[ reste : 21]

* * *

**Alors, qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ? J'ai fait en sorte de faire de Koyuki un personnage stylisé Mary-Sue, et j'espère que ça a pu se voir dans le texte :) ! **

**Jugô est un vrai malade, je me suis bien éclatée à le tuer =D !**

**Haku est bien choupinet là-dedans, j'aimais bien ce personnage -3-.. Je le rend un peu OOC, et Koyuki aussi gommen' -_-"""" !**

**à + people pour un nouveau chapitre, que je publierai dans un petit moment au vu des récents évènements qui se sont produits dans ma vie.. Plutôt tristes je dois l'avouer T^T. Je ne me sens pas trop d'écrire sur la mort pendant un moment é3è. Bref, le chapitre 9 sera plutôt long, et je commencerai à l'écrire dans peu de temps, patience amis lecteurs !**

**Les rewiews ne tuent pas, du moins j'ai jamais vu de rewiew tueuse..**

**OMGwhereisthelight ;D**


End file.
